wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Argent Dawn
This article is about The Argent Dawn faction. For the realm/server, see Server:Argent Dawn right|thumb|A knight of the Argent Dawn The Argent Dawn, a group of all races dedicated to the eradication of the Legion and Scourge, are small in number, but strong in will. The Forsaken allow them to hold the wall of rubble and ruin known as the Bulwark to prevent the Scourge from moving into the Tirisfal Glades, but not much more. They also hold the small outpost known as Light's Hope Chapel in the Plaguelands, but they barely manage to hold that. The numbers there and in the Bulwark can nearly be counted on two hands. Few Orcs and Forsaken have joined the Dawn, but many Humans and Tauren seek the Dawn to heal the land. *Stormwind has an Argent Dawn guildhouse next to the City Hall, but it is empty. *Darnassus' guild house has members who give quests that will lead you to the Blackfathom Deeps. *When you get to level 50, you can begin to gain faction points with them in the Eastern and Western Plaguelands by collecting Scourgestones and killing undead. Gaining Favor Killing Scourge The first method of gaining favor is to kill Scourge undead in the Plaguelands, Scholomance, and Stratholme. Non-elite mobs stop giving faction reputation when you are halfway through Friendly, except for the Shadowmages (tb) which continue even through Honored. Elite mobs stop giving faction when you are halfway through Honored. It's a good idea to max out faction via killing before progressing on to the Scourgestone quests. Scourgestones right| At level 50, you'll be able to receive missions from the Argent Dawn. You can get an Argent Dawn Commission trinket at the Bulwark in Tirisfal Glades if you are a Horde character, or at Chillwind Camp if you are an Alliance character. The Commission trinket will allow you to loot Scourgestones when you kill Scourge agents in the Western and Eastern Plaguelands. You must be wearing the trinket to collect Scourgestones. Turning in Scourgestones (at the Bulwark, Chillwind, or Light's Hope Chapel) will raise your Reputation with the Dawn, and will eventually allow you to buy special items from them (the higher your Reputation, the more stuff is available for you to buy). You can complete the quest series The Flesh Does Not Lie (tb), The Active Agent (tb) to receive the Seal of the Dawn (tb), which, apart from allowing you to loot Scourgestones, grants +81 attack power when fighting undead, or casters can obtain Rune of the Dawn (tb) which increases damege done to undead by spells or effects by 48. There are 3 types of Scourgestones, and you must collect a certain number to be turned in for favor points and an Argent Dawn Valor Token (tb) (gives you 25 points at level 60), which can either be used to further increase your reputation, or be turned in to buy special items once you reach a certain level of Reputation with them. All the Scourgestones stack in lots of 250, the valor tokens in lots of 500. left|frame|Minion's Scourgestone - Collect 20 left|frame|Invader's Scourgestone - Collect 10 left|frame|Corruptor's Scourgestone - Collect 1 Cauldron Quests Once you have performed the 4 cauldron quests, you will be able to obtain a Vitreous Focuser (tb) from one of the NPCs at your main Dawn base, which will allow you to collect Osseous Agitators, Somatic Intensifiers, and Ectoplasmic Resonators. These, combined with Arcane Quickener (purchasable from the same NPC) and some runecloth, will allow you to modify the Scourge Cauldrons to poison the Scourge, which will earn you additional faction points. * Felstone Field Cauldron - Gives you 15 points at level 60. * Dalson's Tears Cauldron - Gives you 25 points at level 60. * Writhing Haunt Cauldron - Gives you 25 points at level 60. * Gahrron's Withering Cauldron - Gives you 25 points at level 60. Healthy Dragon Scales Once you have completed the entire Egg-freezing quest line (which starts with Tinkee Steamboil (tb) in the Burning Steppes and eventually takes you to Betina Bigglezing (tb) in the Eastern Plaguelands), you will be able to receive Healthy Dragon Scales (tb) from the Plagued Whelps in the Scholomance. You'll probably only receive one each run, and the favor received is equal to that of a Valor Token or turning in a load of Scourgestones. So, not exactly farmable. Dawns Gambit I cant't remember the precise quests you need to do, but it involves the Egg-Freezing quest line for the Healthy Dragon Scale Quests. The quest chain starts in Burning Steppes with Tinkee Steamboil and the first quest's name is Brooding Essence. After you have done that, you are able to get an item called "Dawns Gambit" from Betina Bigglezink in Eastern Plaguelands. This item will allow you to clear the room of students in Scholomance and thus kill the two bosses in that room. Both give a Corrupters Scourgestone and reputation for killing them. Rewards Depending on your reputation with the Dawn, you will be able to purchase certain items from them. Friendly * Enriched Manna Biscuit (tb) ( at Friendly) Honored * Enriched Manna Biscuit ( at Honoured) * Recipe: Transmute Air to Fire (tb) (Alchemy) * Plans: Girdle of the Dawn (tb) (Blacksmithing) * Pattern: Dawn Treaders (tb) (Leatherworking) * Pattern: Argent Boots (tb) (Tailoring) * Formula: Powerful Anti-venom (tb) (First Aid) * Formula: Enchant Bracer - Mana Regeneration (tb) (Enchanting) Revered You may purchase potions that are on limited supply. Often on more populated servers, the potions will be gone before you see them on the quartermaster. * Major Healing Potion (Limited Supply: 4) * Major Mana Potion (Limited Supply: 4) * Plans: Gloves of the Dawn (tb) (Blacksmithing) * Pattern: Argent Shoulders (tb) (Tailoring) * Pattern: Golden Mantle of the Dawn (tb) (Leatherworking) * Formula: Enchant Bracer - Healing (tb) (Enchanting) You may also buy super food in unlimited amounts. * Blessed Sunfruit (tb) (Restores 1933 health over 27 sec. Also increases your Strength by 10 for 10 min.) * Blessed Sunfruit Juice (tb) (Restores 4410 mana over 30 sec. Also increases your Spirit by 10 for 10 min.) You may also purchase a resistance enchant to a shoulder piece. The only other shoulders enchants in game could be attained from Zandalar Tribe on revered reputation. You won't be able to purchase these enchants until after you completed a quest that requires you to turn in 10 Valor Tokens. * Arcane Mantle of the Dawn (tb) (+5 arcane magic resistance to shoulders) * Shadow Mantle of the Dawn (tb) (+5 shadow magic resistance to shoulders) * Flame Mantle of the Dawn (tb) (+5 fire magic resistance to shoulders) * Frost Mantle of the Dawn (tb) (+5 frost magic resistance to shoulders) * Nature Mantle of the Dawn (tb) (+5 nature magic resistance to shoulders) Exalted You may purchase a resist all enchant to a shoulder piece. * Chromatic Mantle of the Dawn (tb) (+5 to all resistances to shoulders) Category:Faction Category:Organization Argent Dawn